January Shadow
by Pinnk
Summary: Destiny Ray's life changed over night. Something she never thought would ever happen, is now in progress. A much better story then it sounds. I'm no good at summary's. RandyxOC
1. With My Mom's Help

'I tell ya something, you ain't seen nothing yet! Wrestlemania 21, here we come baby!' Rowdy Roddy Piper's voice could be heard from the TV, throughout the large apartment Destiny Ray resided in, in San Diego, California. It was 4 a.m. that morning, and 17 year old Destiny was laying on the couch in the living room of the apartment she shared with her mother Melissa Ray and step father, Steven Taylor. Foot steps could be heard from behind the couch.

'Baby, what are you doing up this late? You should get some rest. I know you haven't been getting that much sleep lately.' Melissa walked over to the black flat screen tv her daughter was watching, and turned it off. Destiny just looked at her mother shocked. But she knew she was right; she hasn't been getting much sleep lately. She unwillingly got up and started to walk to her room which was on the next floor up, in the huge apartment. Her mother followed behind. The soft white carpet felt good against her cold feet.

'You get some rest dear. Good night sweetheart.' She turned to face her mother as she spoke, who put her hand on her face and caressed it a bit, before walking off to her own room.

"Night mom.' She walked into her room, quietly closing the door behind her. Her teal colored comforter was neatly made with a bunch of stuffed animals on it. As she was getting ready to go to sleep, she started thinking about wrestling, and the Wrestlemania 21 dvd she was just watching. She must have watched that tape about 20 times, and yet it still had an impact on her. She thought about how much she wanted to be in the business, and how much she loved it. It was in her blood, being her biological father was/is, The Mouth of the South Jimmy Hart. As she layed her head down, she dreamed of the day she'd make it in WWE. She knew she would. And she wanted to do it by herself. Not with the help of her father. She finally closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Destiny was awoken by a loud alarm going off, outside. She groaned and looked at the clock. It read, it bright red numbers, 2:59. _'Fuck, I slept late.' _She slowly got up, and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"That alarm needs to shut the fuck up." She muttered to herself. Her bedroom door was then flung open by her mother.

"Sweetie, oh good your finally up. Get ready I have a surprise for you." Melissa walked over to the curtains and pulled them to the side so the sunlight flooded the room.

"And what may that surprise be mom?" Destiny rolled her eyes as she was walking out of the room. Her mother followed her toward the bathroom, which was where Destiny was heading.

"Well I can't tell you the surprise, but I can tell you that your going to be so excited! Now get ready and meet me downstairs in an hour. Make sure you wear something nice." She gave Destiny's back a little pat before walking off. Destiny just rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door, totally not ready for the surprise her mom had in store for her.

"Alright, come on guys, hurry up." Steven, Destiny's step father, called from the doorway. "We really need to get going if we're going to be there in time."

"We're coming, we're coming. Des, can you grab my purse from the counter? Thank you." Melissa walked out of the apartment, her husband in front of her. Destiny grabbed the purse and quickly checked one last time to make sure all the ligths were off. Her long, straight, brown hair swayed behind her and her cowboy boots made a light tapping sound as she walked down the stairs in the building. When she opened the door that lead outside, the scorching July sun hit her her tan, toned body. She looked around for her mother and step father, but they were no where in sight.

"MOM!" She yelled and looked around. She soon seen them inside the truck across the street. Looking both ways, she crossed the street and headed toward the blue Toyota Tundra.

"Destiny, couldn't your have worn something that covered you up a bit better?" Her step father looked at her as she got comfortable in the back seat. She was wearing white Hollister shorts, a blue tank top that had 'Del Mar' written on the front of it, and brown cowboy boot.

"Oh Steven, I think she looks perfectly fine. She's almost 18 anyway. Calm down." Her mother patted his back and gave a warm smile. He started up the diesel fueled truck and headed off.

"So, mom, where are we going? We've been driving for a good hour and a half and I have to pee!" Melissa looked back at her daughter and just gave a big smile as they pulled into the Sports Arena parking lot.

"We're here, baby." Destiny looked at the building before her. What did her mom have in store for her? She shook her thoughts away as she followed her mom and step dad in the building.

Destiny walked in the arena and looked around. Security, agents, and clients were all scrambling around with papers in their hands. Melissa grabbed her daughters hand to make her keep walking. They walked down a long corridor until they reached a large wood framed door that read 'Vince McMahon' on it. Destiny just stood there staring at the name on the door.

"M..mom, what's this?" She looked at her mother with her mouth slightly open. Her mother gave her a bright smile.

"Well, knock. He'll give you all the details. Me and Steven will be right back." Destiny just shook her head no, but her actions showed different, as she proceeded to knock. A muffled 'come in' could be heard from the other side of the door. She looked back at her mom, who just nodded toward the door, for her to go in. Destiny watched as her mom then turned around with Steven, and walked down the hallway. She looked down at the door knob and slowly reached for it, giving it a slight turn. The door squeaked open and in she walked.

"Ah, you must be Destiny Ray. I'm Vince McMahon. Please have a seat." He studied her for a minute, before giving her a bright smile and sticking his hand out for her to shake, which she gladly excepted. She took a seat on the plush chairs that were in his office.

"Yes, sir, I'm Destiny. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You seem a bit confused? Do you not remember speaking to me the other night?" He gave her a questioning look. Destiny looked at him even more confused, until it struck her. Her mom. She let a small laugh escape her lips.

"May I ask what's funny?" He asked. She quickly apologized.

"I'm really sorry sir. It's just that..well it's nothing. But yes, I DO remember speaking to you the other night." She gave him a bright smile, happy about the lie she just told him.

"Yes, well like I was saying on the phone. We would love to have you in the WWE. But being your not yet 18, you won't be performing in the ring. Just as a valet to one of the wrestlers we have assigned to you." As he was going on, Destiny still couldn't believe what was happening. It felt so surreal to her. Nothing yet has sunk in. It's like, one morning she just gets accepted into the wrestling business. Well, that's basically what happened. And her mom knew all along. She gave a small shake of her head.

"So, how does that sound miss Ray?" Vince now had his feet propped up on the desk with a bright smile plastered on his face. Being she had no idea what he just said, she just agreed and smiled back at him.

"Yes sir, that sounds great."

"Ok well if you'd like, you can go and meet him. When you go out of the office, make a left and catering is down there. Most of the wrestlers should be in there. Oh, and you may want to stay tonight just to get a feel of everything." He looked at his watch then shook his head.

"Yes, thank you sir. It was SUCH a pleasure to meet you. Thank you again." She gave him a warm smile and shook his hand one last time before heading out the door. She looked down the hallway to see if she saw her mom. But there was no sight of her. So she did what Mr. McMahon said and walked toward catering. She wasn;t exactly sure who she was looking for, being she didn't listen to a thing he said.

Almost every single wrestler was in catering. She walked in and looked around. Her jaw dropped a bit. To her left was John Cena sitting at a table talking to Randy Orton. Then to her right Paul Levesque was talking with the legendary Ric Flair. She needed a mintue to really soak in everything around her. She was standing in a room with people she's idolized for the longest. And her dream was finally coming true.

"Are you new here?" She jumped at a voice behind her. Destiny turned around at the familiar voice. Standing before her was none other then John Cena and Randy Orton. She just stared at them, without saying a word. John soon caught on, and gave a small laugh.

"I'm guessing you are. I'm John and this is Randy. And you are..?" Destiny just stared at them before shaking her head of her thoughts.

"I..I'm Destiny Ray. I'm the new valet." She stuck her hand out to John, then to Randy.

"Oh, so your the one that's going to be my valet? Nice to finally meet you. Vince has been talking about you for a while now." Randy said rubbing his chin a bit.

_'Wow, he's a lot nicer in person. And sexier!' _She thought to herself.

"So, you meet any of the wrestlers yet, besides us?" John asked as they started walking more into the room.

"Nope. I actually just got here. And it's a long story on how." She said, now remembering she had no idea about this and that she would give it to her mom later.

"Well we'd love to hear it sometime." He flashed her a smile, almost all of his pearly whites showing. She just gave him a smile, then felt two arms go around her shoulders.

After an hour of walking around and meeting all the wrestlers, Randy and John decided it would be best to go get ready for their match later on that night. Destiny said her good byes to the two and decided she would go look for her mom. She walked to the parking lot and sure enough, her mom and step dad were waiting for her by the truck. Destiny didn't bother walking over to them.

"MOM!" She yelled across the parking lot. Her mother looked over and waved.

"Pick me up at 12." She yelled again, then turned around and walked back toward the building, despite the calls from her mom.

"Well, my life is about to change forever." She muttered to herself, before plastering a huge smile on her face and walked down a hall to her right.


	2. About her

Name: Destiny Ray

Age: 17

Birthday: December 31

Occupation: WWE Valet

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown, wavy

Status: Single

About: She's struggled all her life to become what she loves. Her biological father is Jimmy Hart. She dropped out of High School in 11th grade. She has secrets that could effect everyone around her. Has a best friend that looks alot like her named, Carly Stephens.


End file.
